


The Real Problem

by spiralicious



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Hangover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last night was a mistake. Now, if only Gwendal could remember it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't get it beta'd before posting. 
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 93 "Hangover," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Gwendal‘s head was throbbing. He made the brief mistake of trying to open his eyes and found the bright light peeking in through the windows blinding. That Sokaku Dark Draft was obviously a very bad idea. He lifted his head slightly to see if his water pitcher was in reach, another mistake, and realized that someone was clinging to him. A bit of panic was able to penetrate though his foggy brain. Just who the hell was in his bed and why was he there?

His… companion seemed to have a solid hold on him and slept through Gwendal’s movement. He braved looking down. He was indeed naked and the thin arms tightly wrapped around his midsection looked inexplicably familiar. The lilac hair draped over his hip and the soft sighing seemed to confirm his suspicions. He was in bed naked with Gunter. The fact that he was also aroused was carefully filed away with other things he refused to remember, like some of Anissina’s more adventurous experiments.

He tried to dislodge himself from Gunter’s grasp to no avail. A sleeping Gunter should not have been this difficult a foe. He did manage to sit up. Somehow, Gunter seemed even more firmly attached to him in this new position. Gwendal tried to remember the events of the night before with little success.

For the first time, he looked around his room. It was a disaster. Books had fallen off the shelves on onto the floor. A chair was toppled over. Everything that had been on his desk was now in a pile on the floor next to it. He was beginning to wonder if there had been some bizarre natural disaster that affected everything, but his bed.

Gwendal did not have much time to ponder that particular line of thought. Someone had been playing with his knitted creations. It took him a few moments to fully grasp what they were doing. Some maniac had posed his adorable little creatures into some mass orgy. The culprit clearly had been planning this atrocity for some time, if the little leather outfits and tiny whips were any indication. Gwendal’s eye twitched.

His hangover and previous predicament were forgotten. He got out of bed and stormed out of his room, naked and dragging Gunter behind. Someone was about to suffer greatly.


End file.
